narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoku
Zoku (ぞく) is a mysterious masked individual and the primary antagonist of Enken. He is responsible for a great many of the catastrophes that have occurred within the series, acting behind the scenes up until this point. He claims to be the power of Zukia Tojiro, though it is unknown what he means by this at this point. During his time with the Kagekenin, he was masquerading under the identity of Shinji Uchiha. Appearance Zoku is a man of average height, possessing spiky jet black hair. The appearance of his facial features are unknown, as they are hidden beneath a -style mask. The mask is white with three eye-like designs; two act as eye sockets and the last is on his forehead, with a red line running through it, and is merely a design. It also has fox-like ears. He wears an ankle-length black cloak, which possesses fur around the collar, and dark blue shinobi sandals. Additionally, he wears black, fingerless, gloves with red banding around them. Personality Zoku is cold and callous. His monotonous voice makes it seem as though he is completely detached from the world; caring only for himself and his goals. In reality, while he does indeed care significantly for the success of his plans, he shows little care for himself. He claims that he took the name "Zoku" because it suited his purposes, alluding to the fact that "Zoku" may not be his true name. He also doesn't care if he dies, so long as his plans are completed before his own death. Zoku tends to be materialistic, believing in only the things he can see with his own eyes and touch with his own hands. For this reason, he regards such things as hope, courage, and love as utter nonsense and has even shown great disgust for such concepts. Because of this disposition, he views shinobi such as Ryun Uchiha, the main cause of his plans' derailments, with low opinions. He also possesses a strong sense of , having said that the "strongest will survive and the weak will die; such is how the universe was made". Zoku has even stated that his plans further that concept by culling the weak at a much faster pace. He seems to believe he is doing the planet a favor in this regard. In addition, he does not put any value in comrades, claiming that the only person one can rely on to do anything significant is themselves, and others need only stay out of one's way or be killed. Seeing strong friendships seems to strongly bother Zoku, but the reasons behind this are unknown. His reactions have ranged from stunned silence to outbursts of pure rage and emotion. Nevertheless, despite these traits, Zoku is a master manipulator. He is able to use words and even put on fake personalities, when the situation calls for it, in order to bend people to his will and accomplish his goals. He also has no moral qualms with lying and impersonating others when the need arises. Background Zoku's history prior to his emergence is a large mystery. His first appearance was marked shortly after the end of the Second Shinobi World War. He attempted to place Kurama under his control, which would effectively allow him to start another war in which he could destroy the weakened shinobi nations. It was then that he first ran afoul of the Yonkō, being defeated by Seireitou Hyūga after a long struggle. He then told Seireitou that he would reappear when the world was once again ravaged by war. He does not make another public appearance until after the events of the , after Kagekenin revealed their own plans to use the Ten-Tailed Beast, which was partially revived by during the war, in their plans for . Zoku was revealed to be the man behind the group's actions and actually planned to use the Ten-Tails for his "Peace Requiem" (円満鎮魂曲, Enman Chinkonkyoku). Abilities Zoku claims he has tremendous levels of chakra, evidenced by his constant use of the Sharingan and its many associated techniques. He can also utilize many of Zukia Tojiro's technique, which tax large masses of chakra for each technique. Sharingan Zoku is assumed to be among the Uchiha clan due to his ability to willingly activate and deactivate his Sharingan; a trait that is impossible for those who have transplanted eyes and are outside the clan. When and how he obtained the eye is unknown, however, he is a unique case among the Uchiha, in that he can activate Sharingan in only one eye at a time if he so chooses - which he commonly does in his right eye. He is shown to be highly talented with his Sharingan, being able to use an advanced-level of Sharingan genjutsu with a simple glance or glare. Shortly after the Second Shinobi World War, he also attempted to take control of Kurama with his Sharingan. Zoku has claimed that he can use the forbidden Uchiha genjutsu, Izanagi and Izanami, though he doesn't use them due to the two techniques' obvious drawback of blindness as well as the sealing away of the Sharingan. Mind Control The most famous use of his Sharingan is in his Mind-Control Technique, which effectively allows him to place targets that have a decent amount of evil in their hearts under his control. The technique easily allows him to override the target's control over their own actions. Zoku can also use this technique to assume the knowledge, including techniques, of the people he places under his control. Ryun Uchiha speculates that it may be a Mangekyō Sharingan technique, though this is unconfirmed. Creation & Conception As many readers may have noticed, Zoku was made to bear a resemblance to (also known as ) from the main Naruto manga. As the final villain opposed to Ryun Uchiha, he will serve a purpose no other villain does; to cause true despair. Trivia * Zoku (ぞく) means "traitor".